


Soothing the Storm

by LostButterflyUtau



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Reading Together, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, soft kiss, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostButterflyUtau/pseuds/LostButterflyUtau
Summary: When storm clouds roll in, Carla is drawn from her reading and is faced with a long-hidden fear from her childhood. Fortunately, she doesn't have to weather it alone, not when Gabe is there to help her through it.
Relationships: Carla Delgado/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Soothing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Weekly Challenge prompt "storm" on the Fandom of Avalor Discord server. I'd also like to extend a huge "thank you" to my friend, ograndebatata, for suggestions throughout and taking time, as always, to beta for me. 
> 
> (Artwork by: missnobodynobodius (used with permission.))

* * *

“What do you think, Cleo? Will Audrina choose Marcelo or Nathaniel?” Carla asked as she turned a page in the book she was reading, gave a quick glance to the stuffed cat tucked in her left arm. “I mean, sure. Marcelo has that typical ‘suave prince’ thing going on, but Nathaniel is the one who’s sending those letters. I just know it!”

Of course, Cleo didn’t respond. The soft, innocent expression on her face stayed the same as it always had, but Carla still laughed to herself. She _knew_ she wouldn’t get an answer, but she still liked talking to Cleo from time to time. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to explain ‘why’ if asked, but she still did it. She wondered for a moment if it was a sign that she’d become _too_ attached to her or some lingering echo of the past loneliness she had felt as a child and then shook off the idea. She didn’t need to justify it. Point was, she just liked talking to her sometimes, usually when trying to work out complicated homework or, as she was doing now, the plot of her latest romance novel.

Carla looked at her companion again, sighed as she leaned further back into her pillow, “But first she needs to do something about that aunt of hers.” She frowned at the thought, turned focus back to the book. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she should be studying for her upcoming potions exam but was quick to shrug that off as well. She deserved a little break. Especially with how hard she’d already been working in regard to that exam. Besides, she just _had_ to know how this chapter ended.

She turned another page, a silly grin returning at the letter in the following scene and how, after reading it, Audrina decided to meet the sender at the ball as requested. It was the oldest, most cliché plot device ever, but Carla found herself hooked on every word. There were many reasons she hid her love of these books from pretty much everyone, the stupidly cliché plotlines being one of them. While she knew they weren’t meant to be taken seriously, she was also aware of how other people viewed such novels and the stereotype of people who indulged in them and wasn’t interested in being one of them.

 _‘Please, don’t let this be another one of those misunderstandings that sends her after the **wrong** man,’ _Carla thought to herself as she read on. Despite having promised herself that she would stop at the next chapter, she kept going, told herself she’d get up after finishing _this_ one. This was the masquerade ball. The typical turning point for such stories. Whoever Audrina’s love was, they would finally get to talk face to face and – hopefully – share their first, honest kiss without any more disguises. And, given the rating of the book, she guessed that the kissing would be followed by _another_ way of conveying their feelings. One that was more intense than kissing, but from what she knew of the author, just as loving.

She gave first a dreamy sigh and then a soft giggle at the thought before continuing on through that chapter and then part of the next one, forgetting what she’d promised herself. She just _had_ to see that kiss, which seemed like it was finally going to happen when, after navigating a room full of curious people, Audrina finally made her way to the garden in hopes that her mystery man would be there just as the letter said. And then she saw him with his back turned to her, mask in hand. Her heart racing, she opened her mouth to speak and…

“Ah!” Carla startled out of the story, her book flying up when she jumped at the loud crack of thunder that sounded outside.

 _‘What the – ?’_ She turned to look at the double-doors that led to her balcony, raised an eyebrow at the sound of the rain pattering against the glass. It had been raining on and off most of the day, but now seemed more intense than before. She frowned, turned, and slid off the bed, shivering a little when her bare feet hit the cold ground. She then took in a breath when she reached the doors and grabbed one of the violet drapes, hoping that there wouldn’t be any unpleasant surprises as she gently peeled it back, eyes widening when she saw how dark the sky had gotten. She quickly glanced at the clock, thinking that maybe it was simply later than she thought. Of course, it wasn’t. Dinner had only ended two hours ago, and while it was past sunset, she had to concede to the fact that this wasn’t ordinary darkness. It was _storm_ darkness.

Her frown deepened at the very word. _Storm._

Carla slunk behind the curtain, one hand holding tight to the fabric as her eyes scanned the sky. On a logical level she knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Not while she was safe and protected in the palace. Yet, she couldn’t help the dread that came along each time those type of clouds rolled in. Part of her hated it. Hated herself for still holding to such a silly childhood fear. The other jumped again when a flash of lightning broke through, a startled squeal leaving her lips as she stumbled backward, her foot getting caught in an upturned corner of the rug.

“Ow,” She muttered, rubbed the sore spot on her backside and took a moment to gather herself before she sighed and moved to stand back up. Despite her better judgement, she stepped towards the window again and gave the sky another hesitant glance, shivering at both the clouds and the rumbling she heard in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon hearing that same rumble, Gabe briefly looked up from his paperwork, his eyes narrowing slightly. He had expected a storm given the day’s weather but had thought it would be a light one. He set the finished report on top of the others, tried to shake off the rising uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t that he had a problem with heavy storms, it was that _Carla_ did and he hated how much they stressed her out. Not that it was her fault. It was just… there was only so much comfort he could offer during such times. Especially when he wasn’t even near her.

 _‘It’s still more than what you can offer by staying here,’_ A voice pointed out from the back of his mind.

Gabe’s eyes narrowed another fraction. Yes. He could do more if he were with her at the moment, and he did want to be there comforting her to the best of his ability, but he also had things to do still. He had to get through this stack. It was already two days late and if he pushed it off any longer, more would just pile up on top of it. Besides, it wasn’t like she was completely alone. She had plenty of other people she could turn to if she really needed it. Elena even resided in the same hallway. If she really needed company, she could go to her. Or even come down to his office if it was him she needed. He wouldn’t turn her away, not on a night like this.

Though reluctant to do so, he turned back to his paperwork, tried to push the thought out of his mind as he picked up the next report. Unfortunately, changing focus didn’t do much. Thoughts of Carla and how she was coping remained in the back of his mind.

 _‘Stop it,’_ He told himself. _‘She’s fine.’_

He paused for a moment and took in a slow breath to recentre himself, turned the page over. He shifted his thoughts back to his work, determined to keep focus as he read over the page before him, making notes when needed.

Before he knew it, he had gotten through that report, and then another, a mix of pride and relief seeping through him as he closed it, glad to see that, for the most part, the guard was doing well. Of course, there were a few things to address. There always were. New recruit Arias looked like he needed a good dose of humility similar to the one Gabe himself had gotten in his early days. Then there were Rojas and Paz, who were butting heads often enough that he was considering separating them into different units. But those were both relatively minor infractions. Overall, he was proud to have maintained consistently good results since being appointed Captain.

A small smile breaking through at the thought, Gabe set the finished report on top of the designated pile and grabbed the next unread one, hoping that it would continue the trend of good news. The moment he opened it, however, a deafening thunderclap suddenly crashed into his ears, the impact making him flinch violently enough that he dropped the report.

He sat up, turned toward the window just in time to see two separate flashes of lightning cross the sky. His mind immediately turned back to Carla, the last storm they’d weathered together and how she’d showed up at his bedroom door in the middle of the night. While she tried her best to stay composed, when he opened the door, a violent rumble had her jumping into his arms. She ended up staying for the rest of that night, curled up close and clinging to him as he gently rubbed her back and soothed her through the howling winds and booming thunder until she finally fell back asleep, hand still intertwined with his.

As cheesy as it sounded, Gabe _liked_ being that comforting presence for her. Sure, she could go to someone else, but it wouldn’t be the same. They wouldn’t know what was wrong or how to help. By her own admission, only he and Victor knew about her fear. She was too ashamed to tell anyone else because of how silly she felt it was and how she – Carla Delgado – Princess of Harmony, Royal Event Coordinator and Malvaga in training – could be brought down by some rain and thunder.

His frown returned at the thought just as another streak of light flashed across the sky. It was then that he set down his pen, decided that the reports could wait. It didn’t matter if more piled up later. What mattered now was Carla and how lonely she probably was at the moment. She _hated_ feeling alone. Years of having no one to rely on but her father had been responsible for that. Not that he blamed anyone. It was simply the nature of her lifestyle. But simply understanding _why_ she felt that way didn’t make him feel for her any less. And knowing both about her dislike of being alone and her fear of storms, he couldn’t help but be worried. He had to make sure she was alright.

* * *

“Carla?” Gabe called, gently rapping on her bedroom door once he arrived and giving a quiet sigh when she didn’t answer. He didn’t know why he expected her to. She was probably hiding. Even _he_ had been startled by how booming the thunder was as he made his way through the halls. He tried knocking again, called her name a second time and put his ear to the door, listening for any sign of movement.

He waited another few seconds before pushing down the handle, announcing as he opened the door, “I’m coming in.”

Once inside, his eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing nothing out of place until they fell over the bed. While he didn’t actually see Carla, he did see a lump of purple that told him she was there curled up underneath her blanket. He smiled at the sight. Not because she was scared, but because of how cute she looked in acting as if she could use her blanket for protection from the storm. 

“Carla,” He said, this time in a softer tone as he crossed the room to the bed, set a gentle hand on her back.

 _‘Gabe?’_ Carla thought, though she didn’t respond out loud, only clutched Cleo tighter. While part of her was happy to have his company, she also wondered _why_ he was there. She hadn’t expected to see him at all, especially after he turned down her offer for a parlour date earlier, saying that he’d be busy catching up on reports all evening. They’d both already had dinner, so what else could…

 _‘Oh no…’_ She stopped, silently groaned when she realised what it was. Of course the weather had tipped him off. He was the only other person besides her father that knew about the storm thing. She wanted to be grateful that he cared so much, but instead she was annoyed. How would she ever learn how to handle herself if he kept swooping in to rescue her? If she wanted him there, she would have either sent for him or taken the trip down to the barracks herself, just as she’d done before.

She then realised that, in all the times she’d done so, Gabe never turned her away and never judged her for the reason, whether it be a thunderstorm, nightmare or stomach-ache. Instead, he let her in and did his best to make her feel comfortable regardless of the ailment. Which is exactly what he wanted to do now. Except that instead of her coming to him, he found her first.

She sighed to herself, the guilt briefly making her forget the raging storm outside until a fierce thunderclap broke her thoughts. She whimpered, curled into herself even more.

“Come on, Carla,” Gabe coaxed as he carefully rubbed her back. “You can’t stay under there all night.”

“Why not?” She replied. It was safe there. She was warm and cozy _and_ had a friend with her. Sure, she could still hear the thunder and the constant pattering of the rain against the windows, but at least she couldn’t see it or the lightning.

He smiled as an idea came to mind, teased, “Because if you do, I won’t get to see your pretty eyes.”

“You look at them all the time.”

“Doesn’t mean I get tired of it.”

Unable to help it, she quietly giggled at his teasing, figured that, at the very least, she owed him some kind of appearance for coming all this way.

Gabe went to speak again, stopping when he saw and heard shuffling along with the soft jingle of a bell as Carla shifted around and finally pulled the blanket back and off of her head, the smile returning at the thought that she looked like a ruffled little kitten coming out to explore the world after a nap. 

“There’s my Cutie!” He said with a laugh, eyes soon falling on the ‘actual kitten’ still tucked in her arms who also had her head sticking out. “Hi, Cleo.”

“What do you want?” She asked and moved to sit up, the blanket still around her shoulders.

He reached over, moved a loose strand of hair out of her face, “I just came to check on you. I know how you get when the weather’s like this.”

She frowned, “Not that I’m ungrateful, but I don’t need checking, Gabe. I’m not a baby.”

He gave her a sympathetic look. Even after all this time she still had trouble with being seen as vulnerable. And he didn’t blame her. From an outside perspective it could be seen as “just a silly fear”, but for her it was very real. “I know you’re not a baby. But you _are_ my Cutie. And you’re scared. I can see it in your eyes.”

“No I’m not,” She retorted, crossed her arms.

He chuckled, pointed out, “Carla, you’re hiding under the blanket with your kitty.”

“Well… Um…” Realising she was caught, her eyes widened slightly before shifting around and finally settling on Cleo. “That’s because _Cleo_ is scared,” She argued, holding the cat closer to her chest.

Gabe smiled, replied, “And so is her owner.”

Immediately, her eyes shifted downward, that same wave of shame she felt when he first entered the room coming back over her. “Yeah, but…” She started and then stopped, took a minute to think over what she wanted to say as her hands idly ran over Cleo’s back.

“But?” Gabe pressed.

She sighed, admitted, “I shouldn’t be scared. I know that I’m safe here. Far safer than I ever was during some of those roadside stops with Papa. And yet –”

“Carla,” He started, slipping a careful finger under her chin. “Look at me.”

She did, the warm, comforting look in his eyes reassuring her as he continued.

“I get how you feel. Fears like this aren’t exactly rational. I mean, look at me. I’ve taken on all sorts of evildoers and yet, I’m terrified by something as small and harmless as a gecko.”

A brief giggle escaped Carla’s lips at the reference as she recalled the day she learned about his fear during a brief weekend getaway to Ophidian Island with their friends and how silly it seemed at the time. But, despite thinking it was silly, she also reassured him that she didn’t think any less of him for it.

“But even if I wasn’t, that’s not the point. The point is that it’s _okay_ to be scared. Even if the reason might seem silly to others, it’s real to you and the people who care about you,” He finished, sliding the finger he hand on her chin upward until he was cupping her cheek.

Carla didn’t respond, not right away, only closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. When she opened them again, he was still there giving her that same reassuring look. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even think of a word, she was interrupted by yet another thunderclap accompanied by a harsh streak of lightning that instead of speaking, had her gasping as she pulled the blanket back over her head and resumed “kitten mode.”

“Come here,” Gabe encouraged, returning his hand to her back and waiting while she first peeked out, looking from him to Cleo and back again before carefully setting the cat aside and then crawling across the bed and over to him. He gave her a moment to settle herself across his lap, her arms coming to wrap around his neck while his own hands found their places, one settling on her back and the other on top of her leg.

She nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and let out a breathy sigh, eyes fluttering closed as his hand moved up and down her back. She felt stupid for being stubborn initially. Gabe was right. It was not only okay for her to be frightened; it was also _safe_ for her to let him know.

He smiled at the way she easily settled into him, grateful that he was able to make her feel better, even for a little bit. All he wanted was for her to feel safe and loved, especially during times like this. Storms often left her feeling lonely, helpless, and distressed, things that she’d felt more than enough times in her life and that, if he had his way, she wouldn’t feel again. Unfortunately, he knew that his ability to make that happen was limited. Life wasn’t exactly the most predictable foe. But he would still try his best whenever he could.

The thought driving a wave of protectiveness through him, he tightened his hold on her, hoping to convey through his touch that he was there for her. Then, his heart leapt as another deafening thunderclap boomed overhead, accompanied by a particularly bright flash that lit up the whole room and drew a startled yelp from Carla as she clung even more tightly to him, burrowing her head further into his shoulder.

“I know,” He soothed, his hand resuming its up-and-down motions on her back while the other shifted, fingers brushing against the black ruffle on her dress. He was then suddenly aware of the fact that Carla was still in her daytime dress. He threw a quick glance to the clock, which told him that it was past her usual bath time. On any other night, she would either be in the bath or already in her nightclothes and curled up with a book or looking over her studies. The thought reminded of how those long baths relaxed her and sparked an idea in his mind.

“I have an idea,” He said, getting a curious look in response once Carla lifted her head. “Why don’t I set you a bath? Something perfume-y with extra bubbles.”

Carla raised an eyebrow. “Why? Do I smell or something?”

“What? _No_! Of course not. I just thought it might relax you,” He explained, continued with an inviting look in his eyes, “When the door is closed the bathroom is relatively quiet. We could draw the drapes and set you up one of those ‘cheesy’ candlelight baths like in your books.”

Carla giggled at his last comment, added, “Only if there’s rose petals too.”

“Well, I can’t make any promises on that front.”

She faked a sigh, said as she slid off of his lap, “I guess I’ll have to settle for a rose scent instead.”

He chuckled, promised as he crossed the room, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She giggled again, moved to shut the curtains again before stepping over to her armoire to pull and set aside both her usual nightgown and bathrobe. She then turned her attention to the drawer at the bottom and opened it, taking a minute to rifle through its contents before finding _his_ pyjamas. He hadn’t said anything about staying, but she hoped he would. No one could say how long the storm would last and if it ended up going through the night, she would prefer to not sleep alone.

Once both sets of clothing were laid out on the bed, Carla moved onto her vanity and winced when she saw how static from the blanket had mussed her hair.

“Good thing I’m done for the night,” She muttered to herself as she started to take down and brush out her hair, shivering halfway through when a smaller thunderclap sounded. She hoped the bath would do some good in distracting her for a bit. Warm, lustred water and perfumed bubbles sounded more than inviting and far better than huddling under blankets like a child. She stood, gave a delicate sigh at the thought of sliding into the water and letting it take over her body and her fears as she tossed aside and traded her clothes for her robe, finishing with the tie just as Gabe called her into the bathroom.

Once she crossed the doorway, she let out a small gasp. He’d not only put out the tea candles like she suggested, but rearranged some of her flowers around them, even tossing a few into the water.

“You like?” Gabe asked, a teasing hint in both his voice and gaze.

“I do,” Carla replied, her smile curving into a smirk as she stepped over to him, slid her hands around his neck. “But… I’d like it even more if you’d stay.”

Gabe blinked. It wasn’t an unfair request. Nor an unexpected one. He’d had a feeling that she would ask him to join her given the current weather situation. And since resolving to see her, he hadn’t planned on going back to work. Especially not after seeing how badly this particular storm had frightened her.

“Come on, Gabe,” She said, her voice cutting through the fog of his thoughts. “Join me?” She encouraged and tilted her head slightly, the eager yet pleading look in her eyes slowly working its magic.

He met her gaze, thinking just how _sincere_ she looked. Somehow, he knew that, more than anything, she wanted his company. The bath was an afterthought. Sure, it would be nice to sit back and relax with her while the water worked its own magic on them, but the best part would be the two of them just being together and enjoying each other’s company.

“Of course,” He finally agreed, lips turning up into the smallest of smiles at the way her eyes lit up in response.

She didn’t say anything, only leaned up to touch her lips to his in a soft kiss that she hoped conveyed her appreciation for him, what he’d already done for her that night and how happy she was that he was willing to stay.

* * *

Sometime later, once they were both properly bathed, dried, and dressed, they returned to the bed, this time to snuggle up under the covers, each one holding a hand onto the book Carla finally picked up off the floor.

Gabe turned a page at her nod, asked, “So, let me get this straight… Iduna – ”  
“ _Audrina_ ,” She corrected him with a huff, shifting her free arm and Cleo over slightly.

“Right. Audrina,” He nodded to himself, continued, “So, Audrina is in love with this guy she only knows through letters?” 

Carla shrugged. “Yes and no. She _knows_ Nathaniel. He’s a family friend. But she _doesn’t_ know that he’s the one writing the letters.”

“Oookay. And where does this Marcelo guy fit in?”

“He’s the prince that’s been chasing Audrina since childhood. And it would be a great marriage if she picked him, but she’s not so sure. Her aunt, however, is. And she’s going to do everything she can to get _her_ daughter into his good graces instead, including humiliating her niece.”

“Huh. I guess these books are a little more complicated than I thought,” Gabe mused, absentmindedly playing with the ruffle on the end of her sleeve.

She carefully pulled the book out of his hand, marked the page before handing it back. “And what _did_ you think?” She asked, looking up at him with a smirk as if she already knew what he was going to say.

Knowing what she wanted, Gabe took the book, said as he set it on the nightstand to his right, “That they were all about torrid displays of fantasy with bits of plot sprinkled in to make it feel like more than cheap smut.”

It wasn’t exactly the answer she was expecting, but close enough. She had figured he would say they were _all_ cheap smut. She shifted again, moved to wrap her arm around him so she could snuggle in closer. “I guess that’s fair,” She admitted. “There _are_ romance novels like that. This just isn’t one.”

“Oh?” He said, lips curving into a teasing smile, “Any _I_ should know about?”

“Like I’d tell you,” She teased back, nestled her head against his chest.

A playful chuckle escaped his lips, his smile still in place as he moved his hand to run it over her hair. “Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

She playfully swatted his arm and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, earned another laugh from him in response as he continued stroking her hair, his teasing smile melting into a warm, reassuring one.

Another thunderclap sounded overhead, making Carla’s heart jump. She didn’t flinch, however, only tightened her hold on both Cleo and Gabe as he hugged her, her heart slowly settling as her eyes did, his warmth and the soft beating of his heart against her ear helping to lull her to sleep.

He kissed her head, reached over to shut off the lamp on the nightstand. He then adjusted first her blanket and then his as he settled down with her, comfort and peace claiming them both for the night despite the raging storm outside.

* * *


End file.
